Flirting With Danger
by uhohherewego
Summary: Hermione knows everything... everything except that ONE thing, which very few girls get the chance to know. But with a little help, she'll figure out exactly how it works. A/N: First HP fanfic, please R&R and I will love you forever!


Hermione Granger walked into the library without her homework or even a book. It was her first time behaving so recklessly (for a person like her, that is) and she was somewhat nervous. An odd glance from Madame Pince was enough to make her feel as if she was committing a horrendous crime.

She imagined a court room scene with Dumbledore as judge, and Madame Pince yelling. Hermione shook her head, as she couldn't believe that it was even possible for HER (of all people) to go to jail, unless the world was ruled by Voldemort and his Deatheaters. However, Hermione thought a little smugly, that would never happen with her friends around.

The mere thought of the boys made her smile and she recalled that they were the reason she was even entering the library in this state in the first place. She saw the Patil twins and Lavender Brown gawking at the object she desired and she walked up them awkwardly.

"Lavender. Padma. Parvati. Do you have another issue of Witches Weekly?" Hermione asked, as nicely as she could.

"Why would YOU, of all people need a MAGAZINE?" Lavender questioned loudly.

A few heads turned in their direction and even Madame Pince shook her head, probably expecting a better choice of reading material from Hermione. She sighed and recalled that a small part of her expected the questioning. So as quietly as she could, she told her reason for wanting the magazine as if it were a dirty little secret.

"Boys."

Hermione cringed at her word choice. She was too blunt about the topic and probably seemed desperate. The Patil twins' mouths turned into a perfect 'o' at the same time, which Hermione didn't think was possible, but she wouldn't know as she didn't have a twin. She glanced at Lavender, whose smile reminded her of a Cheshire cat and it took all her willpower not run away from her. Parvati recovered the quickest and demanded to know who the boy was.

"Is it Wonder Boy? Or the Weasel?" Parvati inquired, not knowing that Lavender was seething when she mentioned Draco Malfoy's nickname for Ron.

"I'll pay you to keep this quiet, please just-" Hermione started.

"Honey, gossip is worth much more than galleons," Padma explained.

Those Ravenclaws were always smart but I never they were as crafty as a Slytherin when the time calls for it, Hermione pondered. She then turned red as she debated saying the name. Before she could utter a single sound, Draco came up behind her, grabbed Hermione's waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"It's me obviously."

All the girls except for Hermione gave him a look of disgust. She was too petrified to do anything so Padma tossed Hermione the magazine, wanting Draco to leave as quickly as possible and didn't say anything further. Hermione slowly gained consciousness and grabbed it with greedy hands, scurrying away with Draco hot on her heels. She grabbed a random book from the shelf, and placed the magazine inside, so whoever walked by her would believe she was reading 'Plants: From the Magical to the Mundane', which of course would've made Professor Sprout proud.

Draco sat down beside her, muttering, "You could've at least tried to look for a better book to cover the magazine..."

"Unlike you, pride isn't issue for me," Hermione replied, not taking her eyes off the magazine.

"Oh really… So why are you covering the magazine in the first place?"

Hermione ignored him and after scanning the table of contents, turned to the section on 'Flirting Tactics'. Draco continued to watch her curiously.

"You know half the stuff written there probably isn't true," he commented.

"So I'm sure the part about flaunting your great body is a lie? It even suggests emphasizing your features, with magic of course, to the point that they're really noticeable," Hermione retorted with a roll of her eyes.

"Okay, you really should only flaunt your body as they so elegantly put it, if your body is good in the first place. YOU really don't have to worry about it but if you want to keep that way just exercise here and there. Your main concern is your hair though. Just comb it once in a while and you'll start getting the stares."

"The magazine doesn't lie then. It says you need good hair and that you should flip it constantly."

"Well, I don't think it would matter as much for other girls but your hair looks like a bird's nest so that definitely applies to you. However, I'm sure the hair flipping we can do without. Unless you touch or twist your hair unconsciously… That's kinda cute."

Hermione narrowed her eyes but couldn't help patting down her hair, an action that did not go unnoticed by Draco. He gave her a smirk and she yelled at him loud enough for Madame Pince to give her a menacing stare.

"You're no help at all! Next thing you'll say is that I have to stop swearing. This says boys like innocent girls."

"Eh... Girls who swear constantly are annoying but I'm sure you must think the same of boys. An odd curse once in a while is fine. Makes you seem feisty."

"What about smiling constantly?"

"Very appreciated. Gives us a glimpse of the kind of person you are and of course gives us the green light."

"Asserting independence?"

"Good until the point where you won't let us do anything. We don't like feeling useless."

"Batting eyelashes?"

"Looks like something is in your eye. However, your eyes we notice. This one you can't really change unless you're a metamorphamagus. But then, that's not showing the real you, is it?"

"So girls with make-up is a no-no?"

"Depends... I mean if you look like a clown you'd obviously be rejected. A little bit here and there looks alright though, because after all, no one is born perfect. As long as it highlights your already existing features."

"Tilting your head when you talk?"

"They might've just said break your neck. God, these tips are worse than the things I've seen Pansy do. Who the hell wrote this crap?"

Grabbing the magazine, Draco scanned it looking for the author.

"Rita Skeeter," he murmured. "Well no surprise there. Anyway, it nice talking to you and all but I got Quidditch practice soon..."

"Oh! Well thanks for your help," Hermione whispered, surprised to hear the words come out of her mouth considering they were 'enemies' according to the history of Slytherins and Gryffindors. But she thought back to their conversation and realized Draco was really sweet about wanting to help her. Harry and Ron would never accompany Hermione to the library willingly and they wouldn't stay any longer than they had to. Yet Draco decided to waste his time on a subject he probably despised. Looking up from the table she saw Draco exit the library and a jolt of adrenaline hit her. She looked through her bag and found a mirror, applying grooming spells to her hair and face as quickly as possible. Then, she ran up to the boy, leaving her belongings behind. Staring up at him, Hermione smiled.

"So Draco," she started, flipping her hair and tilting her neck. "Fancy going out sometime? I still think I need some work."

For extra measure, Hermione batted her eyelashes.

Draco lifted Hermione's head, putting it back to its normal position and with a grin, kissed her.

"Anytime, love."


End file.
